


Tourist Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is impatient, Crush at First Sight, Forced Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Percy visits italy, Year Abroad, but its okay, inspired by a friend, to italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy decides to go to Italy for his year abroad before College and meets Nico in a very very very weird way.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 15





	Tourist Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I have midterms legit in 2 weeks, so I won't be posting until I'm done with them. I hope you understand! i hope you enjoy!^^

It was Percy’s year abroad, and he had chosen to go to Italy. Something about the culture, the environment, looked intriguing to him. He went with his 2 best friends, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. They had agreed to go with him, mostly so he wouldn’t get in trouble. It was their year before they went to a college of course, so they knew Percy wanted to do somethings before entering college and eventually, adulthood. For the last week, they were staying at a hotel in Rome, before going to the more scenic places in the beautiful country. Today was the day that they were going to the Piazza Di Santa Maria In Trastevere for lunch and walking around. What they didn’t know how they’re life was going to change that day.

“Woah! Look at that!” Percy said, taking pictures of the church in the plaza. They had just finished eating lunch at one of the many restaurants and had decided to explore the area. Percy had insisted to take pictures of everything, so Annabeth and Grover begrudgingly agreed. 

Though she wouldn’t admit it, Annabeth was fangirling inside because of all the old architecture around here. She knew that the second they got home she would force Percy to print all the photos, regardless of the quality. So when she saw that they were holding a tour of the Basilica, she immediately led them over to sign up. Percy refused, saying that he wanted to tour more, so it was just Annabeth and Grover. They got their tickets and went inside, leaving Percy all alone.

Percy was just walking around when he saw a small crowd around a stage. He was curious, so he walked over to see what all the commotion as about. As soon as he came in sight, the man on stage called out to him. “Hello there young man!” the performer said in a thick Italian accent. “Would you like to be part of something special?” Percy nodded, curious about what the man onstage wanted. He walked up the stage as the crowd parted and cheered for him, seemingly knowing what was going on. He stood beside the performer a little awkwardly, not really knowing what to expect. 

“So what’s your name young man?” The performer asked. “Oh, Its Percy sir. Percy Jackson.” Percy replied. “What a wonderful name Percy! Now, just curious, do you like girls or boys?” The performer asked. A little stunned by the abrupt question, Percy responded automatically with “I prefer the boy’s sir” to which the crowd started really cheering. The performer asked the crowd who else was gay and a bunch of people raised there hands.

The performer scanned the raised hands and spotted a boy around the same age as the one he had called onstage. The performer smirked, this was all going nicely. “You there! Come on up here!” He called to the boy in the crowd, and everyone split, making room for him to come on stage. The boy made his way up and stood on the other side of the performer. “What your name young man?” He asked the boy. “Nico di Angelo.” The boy replied. “Splendid!” The performer clapped his hands. “So, what do you think of Percy Nico?”

Percy blushed, not expecting the question about him. The stranger-Nico- was very handsome, and Percy could feel the beginnings of a crush form. “He is very handsome, that for sure,” Nico replied in an equally thick Italian accent, which made him hotter in Percy’s eyes. People with accents were something different to Percy. The performer asked both of them their age, which they both responded with 18. “Now Nico,” The performer said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Would you be so kind as to kiss Percy? For the crowd of course.” The crowd erupted in cheers, excited by this development. Percy was beet red at this point, not expecting this to happen. He closed his eyes to try and calm himself, and all of a sudden felt a pair of lips on his.

The feeling was amazing, like nothing he’d felt before. His body was swept with a feeling of warmth, and he felt at peace. He could only focus on the little lines of Nico’s mouth, ignoring the crowd’s loud encouragements. He felt Nico’s tongue pushing against his lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. With a small nod, he opened his mouth, letting Nico dominate his mouth. The kissed turned more passionate, more intense. He felt Nico’s arms wrap around his back and he knotted his hands in Nico’s hair, keeping them steady. Eventually, they broke apart, and Percy saw that Nico was panting slightly, his lips a bit swollen. It was the hottest thing ever. The performer nudged them off stage smiling, ass the crowd cheered for them. They held hands until they were farther away from the crowd, but before they could kiss again Percy heard someone calling his name. He turned around and sure enough, Annabeth was walking towards him. He turned towards Nico. “I have to go now. Will, I ever see you again?” He asked. Nico chuckled, a sound coming deep from his chest. “Maybe one day.” He said as he kissed Percy’s hand and left. 

| Line Break|

It was the two days before college started, and Percy and decided to come early to set up his dorm. He was rooming with one other person, so he was also hoping to see his new roommate. It wasn’t Annabeth or Grover, and Percy was hoping that it might be Nico. He knew it was a stupid hope, but ever since getting back from Italy, he couldn’t get his out of his mind. Nico was basically his dream boyfriend, and he wanted to ask for his number before Nico had left. He had spent all the rest of that day thinking about him, regretting not being more forward.

When he entered he saw that there were someone’s boxes already there. He figured it was his roommate. He heard someone moving around and then his roommate came into view. “Nico?” Percy dropped his boxes in shock, staring at the boy in front of him. Sure enough, it was Nico, his Italian lover. 

“Percy? What are you doing here?” Nico asked, feeling just as shocked. When he deiced he wanted to go to college in the US, he would have never guessed that Percy would be here. He couldn’t stop thinking about Percy, it was frustrating. He regretted not getting Percy’s number and regretted it to this day. But now he had so many opportunities, so many chances. Before he could think anymore, Percy had pressed his lips against his.

It felt just as amazing as the first time. It brought him right back to the stage, feeling intrigued by the American boy. He was stunned by the boy on stage’s beauty and had found himself raising his hand, even though he hated large crowds. When the man onstage told them to kiss, Nico had been more than happy to oblige.

Eventually, they broke apart, needing air, when Percy asked the question that had been bugging him since he saw Nico. “So Nico, what are you doing here anyway?” Nico looked at him with a slight glint in his eye, before replying. “Uh, I’m here cuz I’m going to college?” Percy chuckled and pushed himself against Nico’s chest, snuggling up to him. “You dummy. I meant why are you in an American College?” Percy asked, voice slightly muffled against Nico’s shirt.

Nico instinctively wrapped his arms around Percy before replying. “I wanted to come to America. People say its where your dreams come true, so I wanted to see if it was true.” Nico said honestly. Percy took his face out of Nico’s shirt and faced him. “Well, I know one thing for sure, my dream came true.” and with that, they kissed, and everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend of mines on discord, who this has actually happened to. I send her all my love, and I hope she finds the mystery person!


End file.
